


Reused Heart

by RavenBloodwolf



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fighting, Implied Mpreg, Love Triangles, M/M, Other, Post Mpreg, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBloodwolf/pseuds/RavenBloodwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, Chase was with Rocky, happily awaiting the birth of their pups. That was until Rocky got sick. With no one to be a mother for his pups, he turned to Skye. Betrayed, the mutt turns to Marshall who was more than eager to comply. Things were way passed complicated from there. Hearts were broken, friendships turned sour and in desperation, Rocky runs away. Now almost a year later, he’s back in Adventure Bay, with a few additions. Can Chase reconcile and rekindle their love? Or would Marshall pick up the pieces? </p><p>(uke/seme) Past!Rocky/Chase, Past!Rocky/Marshall, Chase/Rocky/Marshall love triangle (until I can decide who stays with Rocky)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Preface**

**_A Heart is Breaking_ **

“I can’t believe you did this to me!” Chase yelled. He growled at the Dalmatian that stood between him and his mate. “You betrayed my trust. Betrayed _me_!”

 

Marshall snarled, his black and white fur bristling in rage. “Betray you? What about Rocky?!” He turned his head slightly back to look at the dog in question. The slightly shorter canine was shaking, tail tucked between his legs and covering his slightly swollen belly. The sight made the rage in Marshall grow as he rounded on the German Shepard. “ ** _You_** were the one who broke his trust. Running to Skye with you tongue hanging out. It was one thing to ask her to rear your pups while Rocky recovered. But it's a whole other thing when you started to sleep with her!”

 

Rocky wincing, a strangled whine seeping out from his throat. He lowered himself to the ground, twitching when the ground floor made contact with his belly. Tears welled into his eyes as he gazed at the German Shepard that he loved. Or had loved.

 

Did he even love Chase anymore? Rocky wanted to say yes, but he didn’t think he really did. Except he didn’t believe that he was in love with Marshall either. Did he have a crush on him? Yes–well maybe. But actually **_in_** love? With time the mixed could’ve felt for Marshall what he felt—or had felt—for Chase.

 

Growling, the police dog showed his fangs as a way to intimidate the other to submit. “I told you, it wasn’t like that! I love Rocky,” his hazel eyes caught Rocky’s own watery brown and the anger in them dampened slightly. “I didn’t mean to hurt him. He and our pups mean everything to me.”

 

He went to take a step forward, but was intercepted by Marshall who covered the quivering dog from Chase’s view. The anger in Chase’s eyes rekindled and he snarled as the Dalmatian growled in return. “What about you Marshall, huh? You knew we were together, but that didn’t stop you from…taking your fill.” He sneered. “You just couldn’t get over the fact that he chose me, over you.”

 

“At least I was there! Where were you when his fever nearly killed him? Or when he choked on his own vomit not once but three times? Where were you, huh? Oh I know,” Marshall gave the seething Shepard a nasty grin. “You were in Skye’s doghouse nibbling on her ear!”

 

With a roar, Chase tackled Marshall, snarling as he sank his teeth into spotted flesh. Marshall yelped, but then growled and scratched the police dogs snout trying to reach his eyes. The two fought viciously, ripping fur and scarring flesh. Howls and screams filled the air; the scent of blood, anger and fear filled the room.

 

And through it all, Rocky laid there, eyes wide in fear and distress. He couldn’t move, could barely breath, as he watched the two dogs he grew up with, his friends since puppyhood, try to tear each other into pieces.

 

It wasn’t long before the others came filing in. Zuma and Skye had paused at the door, their faces fixed in mute horror. Ryder and Rubble were trying to break the two apart. The others tried to help, their voices echoing in the now quiet room as everyone asked why. It all suddenly became to much for Rocky. The arguing, the fighting, the voices…He closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't take it anymore.

 

“Rocky?” Zuma whimpered, walking over to his friend. “Rocky? What’s going on? Why were Marshall and Chase fighting like that?” He gently touched his nose against a grey cheek. “Rocky?”

 

The mixed opened his eyes, a startled sound escaping him. Rocky moved away from the lab in a wave of panic. He barreled his way out the room, running faster when he heard voices and footfalls following. Rocky ran out of their HQ and into the open night. He didn’t know where he was going, but in his state he didn’t care. He kept running, even when the footfall and voices faded away; even when his own paws began to ache he kept running away.

 

Running away from the noise. Away from the guilt and anger.

 

…But more importantly, away from the stinging pain and sound of his breaking heart.

 

 

 


	2. Life As Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long note. You can skip it if you want ^^''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd post this after LBRH, but my muse has been working on PP stuff and not RotG's. So here's chapter one, but before you read, I would like to kinda sum up the gangs personalities so far in the story and my headcannon.
> 
> Chase: He is the stern, no nonsense leader and father. The oldest of the team only shows his softer side to his kids and Sky, but with everyone else he gives polite and mild disinterest. The police dog doesn't blame himself for Rocky leaving and hates when anyone brings it up.  
> Marshall: The second oldest dog is slightly taller than both the rest and for his breed, sensitive and wear's his emotions on his preverbal sleeve. He's grown out of his clumsiness and is actually very a graceful dancer and runner. Despite having his feelings on his face, the dalmatian found it hard to admit his feelings to Rocky and was jealous and later angry at Chase for getting what he wanted. Marshall blames Chase for driving Rocky off and doesn't hide it or tell him so from time to time and picks fights constantly.  
> Skye: 3rd oldest. The designer dog is very motherly. Not really surprising since she's the only girl in the group. Her main focus is on Chase's pups and Marshall, who needs emotional support. She hasn't forgiven the shepard for deceiving her and Rocky and gives him a bit of a hard time. She's still her bubbly, hyperactive self, but she's toned it down as she matured.  
> Zuma: The 4th oldest, an omega, talkative and maybe the most understanding of the gang. He doesn't really blame anyone for what happened, but wishes Rocky would come home. The lab is the not so typical surfer/nerd type and his slight lisp still comes into play. He enjoys scuba diving to relax after a long day.  
> Rocky: Second youngest, the mixed breed is an omega, a male who can bear pups, like Zuma. Since he left, he's mostly an introvert who's only concern is getting through each day without starving. He's become extremely wearily of everything and one, has a problem with large crowds, and doesn't really talk as much as he did before. Any form of confrontation leaves him tired and feeling defeated.  
> Rubble: The youngest member of PAW Patrol is still the same sweet but tough guy as he was as a pup, but is a bit naive. He knows why Rocky left, but he doesn't understand why Chase did what he did or why Marshall hates the GSD. He only wishes that they could go back to what they have and tries to make it so in his own little way.
> 
> Mind you, these are my ideas for each character. If one has less or more than the others, than that simply means they're either my favorite/least favorite or I don't have a lot of info about them. I don't trust wiki's, so I'm watching episodes. These are subjected to change as I re-re-rewatch episodes and work on the story.

 

Almost half a year has passed since that fateful night. No one in Adventure Bay has seen hide or hair of Rocky. Everyone helped with the search, looking everywhere from the farms, to the forest, to the town. They even tried neighboring towns, asking if they saw him, showed pictures. But no one had seen him.

 

Many of the citizens feared the worse, and a memorial was held in the mixed breeds honor three months ago. Life went on as usual and as always, people moved on. Rocky was almost a fleeting memory. Almost…

 

“Time for bed.”

 

“Aw!” Two puppies stopped wrestling as Chase walked into the playroom of the lookout tower. Chase began to usher his pups to their room.

 

“But Daddy, I’m not tired!” One of the puppies pouted. His fur was tan, with dark brown markings. He had a greyish mask and his chest was a pale white-ish grey with his front paws being the same color. Warm brown eyes looked up pleading. “Just five more minutes.”

 

“Don’t whine, Trooper. You know Dad won’t go for it.” The other said as she rolled her eyes at her brother. Her fur was a chocolate brown, with a white stomach and black eye patch on her left eye. She had a full black tail and two spots on her right shoulder. Her green eyes narrowed as Trooper stuck his tongue out at her. “Dad! Trooper stuck his tongue out at me!”

 

“Did not! Daddy’s pup!” Trooper screamed.

 

“Alright you two. Stop it now or you won’t get dessert for a week.” The threat of no dessert made the two siblings stop fighting. They looked at their father in horror, who merely chuckled before tucking them in their beds. “I thought so. Now, get some rest you two. Tomorrow’s another day for play.”

 

“Will you tell us a story tonight?” The pup asked, her eyes already half closed as she snuggled closed to her teddy.

 

Chase smiled at the sight. “Not tonight, sweetie. Maybe tomorrow.” He licked both their heads. “Goodnight you two. Pleasant dreams.”

 

A chorus of ‘night daddy’s’ followed the police dog out the room. Chase paused at the doorway, watching his two pups drift off before turning off the lights and closing the door behind him. The German Shepard stayed outside the door for a long time; his maw drooped into a frown as he thought.

 

So much has happened the past few months. The pups were getting bigger and winter was almost here. That meant he had to prepare for snow and icy road hazards. He had to have a word with Rubble about that. And he would have to get the pups Christmas presents and have them experience their first Christmas tree shopping and then New Years with their first birthday only three months away after that…

 

Chase sighed. All those things were something that Rocky would miss. The mixed breed would have been the first to be excited about the upcoming holidays. All the seasonal joy and holiday cheer would’ve put him in a happy mood. He would’ve showed Trooper how to make ornaments out of reused materials while the Shepard took their little girl on her first ever holiday patrol, overseeing all the festivities and that everyone was having a safe time.

 

 _I bet Lil Sky would love the Lights Parade._ Chase chuckled to himself as he walked towards the command center. _She’d probably flip when she sees the Wonderland of Lights. I know I did when I saw it the first time._

Entering the command center, Chase took in the scenery around him. Everyone was crowded around the Big Screen as they had a Pup Pup Boogie Contest. They had been planning it for weeks now, and with the lack of any emergencies that day, they decided to do it that night.

 

It seemed it was Skye versus Zuma this round. The Cockapoo was doing flips in between dancing moves, moving with a dancers grace. Zuma was holding up well against Skye. He wasn’t as graceful as Skye, but he still did all the steps very well. Chase watched the two for a while. He couldn’t help but watch the female of the group as she danced, her slim body moving like she was dancing on air. There was a time that the police dog loved the aviary dog more than a friend and sister. She was smart, brave, kind; loyal…She was everything Chase wanted.

 

But then she left to go to an aviary school a few towns over. She wanted to teach dogs how to fly planes and copters to aid in rescues, as well as learn a few new things herself. She had been gone for almost a whole year. Chase had missed her terribly, moping around the tower. Ryder was worried that his depression would affect his officer duties, so he had asked the growing dogs to cheer Chase up.

 

It was Rocky who stepped up to bat. The others had tried their hardest, but it was the mixed who went out of his way to make the Shepard smile and take him out if there wasn’t an emergency. Chase didn’t appreciate it at first, but he soon grew to enjoy his outings with Rocky. He saw how much of an effort he made to make him happy, doing things Chase wanted to do; playing the games he thought the older would like. He grew to like having Rocky around.

 

How it went from that to love, he didn’t know. They had been hanging out as usual, playing tag at the park until it grew dark. As they walked home, both their stomachs began to rumble. Since they had been out all day, they didn’t playing to eat and now they missed dinner.

 

**_Flashback_ **

 

_“Boy am I hungry,” Chase frowned as they walked down the street. “And I don’t think Ryder saved us any kibble. This isn’t good.”_

_Rocky nodded dejectedly, before perking up when they entered Adventure Bay Square. “Hey, lets see if we can ask one of the restaurants for something to eat? I don’t know about you, but I could go for some Italian,” he stopped in front of a new Mexican restaurant and took a deep breath. “Then again, Mexican sounds pretty sweet.”_

_Chase chuckled at Rocky’s enthusiasm as he told the recycler he could choose what meal they would get. The walked around for a while, until Rocky finally decided on Mexican. They had asked the owner if it was all right if they could dine there and he graciously gave them a table outside that was close to the beach. He said it was the least he could do, since they saved him and his daughter from a fire a while back._

_After receiving two bowls of iced water, they were giving their appetizers. They were jalapeño poppers, which Chase gulped down before knowing what they were. He had steam coming out of his ears as the poppers made his mouth feel like it was on fire. After another second on agony, the Shepard all but dove into his water bowl, trying to relive his suffering._

_“Are you okay?” Rocky said, snickering silently. He was worried about his friend, he really was. But the way the other flopped around like a wet chicken…it had been a little funny._

_Sputtering, the police dog looked up in embarrassment as the other male tried not to laugh at him. He panted, feeling like a drowned rat as he ducked his head from view. He muttered something under his breath as he tried to make himself look invisible._

_“Hey come one. I’m sure other people didn’t know they were jalapeños in the poppers too,” Rocky reassured, placing his paw over the overs. “Really Chase. It could happen to anyone.”_

_But Chase wasn’t paying attention to Rocky. No, his attention was at their joint paws. He didn’t notice before, but the other had smaller paws than his. Not girl tiny like Skye’s, but defiantly smaller. He also noticed how warm it was on his own and how cold his felt as soon as it retreated. He frowned. It unsettled him how cold his paw was without Rocky’s covering it._

_The dinner continued in relevant silence. Not that Rocky didn’t try to make conversation. No, the cause of it was on Chase’s end. He couldn’t shake the thought of Rocky’s paw over his, the warmth from it. It plagued his mind throughout dinner and on the walk home. Rocky walked next to him in silence, fearing that he had done something wrong. When they finally reached HQ, Rocky stopped them._

_“Chase? Are you all right? You haven’t said anything all night.” He looked the dog up and down, worry glowing in his eyes. “You’re still not embarrassed about the whole popper thing, are you? I swear I won’t tell the guys. It can be just between us.”_

_The police dog shook his head. “Its not that,” he frowned, looking everywhere but at Rocky. Finally, after a long pause, he turned to the other. “I just…Rocky how do you know when you like someone?”_

_Rocky seemed shocked–and scared?–by the question. He looked away from a moment, swallowed then looked back at Chase with uncertain eyes. “When you say ‘like’ you mean ‘like as friend’? Or…”_

_“I mean like as in love.” He nodded, watching as an array of emotions fluttered pass those chocolate brown eyes. Stepping forward, Chase watched as Rocky became still, legs rode straight and eyes shifty as they bounced from him to random points and back again. Taking another step forward, he leaned down, his nose just barely grazing the others. “Rocky, I might…I mean I think I–“_

_“There you two are!”_

_Both dogs looked up as Marshall bounded toward them. He skidded to a halt, almost colliding into the two. “When it got dark, we got worried that you guys got hurt or something. Well…_ I _did at least,” Marshall panted, a wide smile on his face. “I said we should form a search and rescue, but I got outvoted. Everyone said you guys were probably all right. And here you are!”_

_Rocky chuckled, “Sorry if we scared you, Marshall. We played for so long, that we didn’t realize what time it was. Luckily, we were able to get some dinner at that new restaurant. Then we came back here.”_

_The Dalmatians smile slipped away into a frown. “The new Mexican place?” The two nodded and Marshall groaned. “But we were suppose to go there together, Rocky! Just the two of us on our day off.”_

_“I’m sorry Marshall. I forgot you wanted to go there.” Rocky apologized, wrapping a paw around the others neck.  “Hey, how about tomorrow, you, Chase and I go to the beach? I heard there was a new batch of baby turtles that’s supposed to hatch tomorrow morning. We can all go and watch them waddle to the sea.”_

_A slight flush crept up the Dalmatians neck, but luckily no one really saw because it was so dark. Or at least, that’s what he thought. Chase could see the slight pink tint that covered the usually pristine white fur. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, as Marshall seemed to think Rocky’s offer over._

_“Well…Baby turtles are kinda cute…” he muttered, before closing one eye and sticking his tongue out at Rocky, a silly grin on his face. “Count me in!”_

_The mixed yipped, a joyful grin on his face. The way it lit up his face caused a wave of emotions to pass through Chase. He felt warm and happy when Rocky smiled like that, but he was also mad that he wasn’t the one who had made it appear. The Shepard shook his head. What was that about? He should be happy his friend was happy. So what was that last thought about?_

_Rocky suddenly yawned, his eyes drooping with unexpected exhaustion. Marshall was quick to notice and told the police dog that he would take Rocky to his doghouse to sleep. Chase tried to persuade the other to let him do that. It was his fault he and Rocky were out so late, it was the least he could do. But the Dalmatian seemed determined, and after giving Chase an impatient glare lead the sleepy dog away to his doghouse._

_The look Marshall sent him froze Chase in his tracks. What was **that** about? Him and Marshall were good friends. Did he do something that offended the other?_

_A yawn escaped from Chase’s muzzle. It was too late to think about these things. He’d try to find out what the problem was in the morning. For now, it was time to bed…_

**_End Flashback_ **

****

“Hey Chase!”

 

Disturbed from his thoughts, Chase shook his head before looking over to where someone called out his name. Rubble came running over, a happy smile on his face. The police dog tried to recuperate it as the bulldog stopped in front of him.

 

“Hey Rubble. Enjoying the Pup Pup Boogey contest?” Chase asked, looking back to the plasma screen. Skye was celebrating her victory while Zuma joined her. Despite whatever rivalry they had between them, their friendship always prevailed over it.  Those two were as close as thieves and celebrated each other victories as well as shared their disappointments. Marshall was by himself in the corner, watching him with a weary gaze. The Shepard quickly turned back to the construction dog.

 

Rubble nodded his head, his butt wiggling as he beamed at his leader. “Yeah! We were just about to go into the quarter finales. Wanna join us? Its not too late to enter.”

 

Chase chuckled at the construction dog’s enthusiasm.

 

Out of all the team, Rubble seemed to be the only one who didn’t have a grudge with him. Well, he couldn’t say that. Zuma was very understanding, but the chocolate lab sided with Skye and Marshall more than Chase. But Rubble was naturally a compassionate pup. He didn’t take sides; just pitied both and tried to make the best of a bad situation. Ever the optimistic soul.

 

“I don’t think I’m up for any boogying tonight,” Chase said, giving the bulldog an apologetic smile. “Its kinda been a long day. Maybe some other time.”

 

“What’s wrong? Pup Pup Boogey too immature for you?”

 

Everyone grew silent when Marshall spoke up. Looking at the Dalmatian, the Shepard watched as the other got up from his seat in the corner. Walking over to him, the usually happy-go-lucky Dalmatian had a sneer on his muzzle as he gave the police dog a disgusted look.

 

Chase blinked, shocked that the other talked to him. Except for giving orders, the two never spoke to each other like they use to. After Rocky left, their relationship had been strained. It had taken weeks–months–for them to even get this far. It was a miracle they acted civil in each others proximity, never mind the tower.

 

Schooling his features, Chase regarded the other with slight disinterest. “I didn’t say that. It’s been a long day and I’m tired…”

 

“Like **_we_** aren’t? I remember when you made us do drills until we collapsed from exhaustion just because ‘it would be fun’.” Marshall growled, a hint of fang showing. “But I guess if it has **_anything_** to do with actual fun and games, it’s beneath you. Just like **_everything else_** is.”

 

Now that was a blow if he ever heard one. He knew what Marshall was talking about but he refused to say or address it out loud. But it still got to him and his frustration was starting to show.

 

“The drills were essential! We need to be at the top of our game if we’re going to be out there saving people.” Chase huffed, his voice on the borderline of a growl. “Unlike you, **_I_** can’t take a day off being leader. Things need to get done and I’m the only one doing anything about them. Not to mention I’m a single father. I juggle work and family everyday. So **_excuse me_** if I don’t feel like playing some stupid game if I have more important things to do!”

 

“Like finding Rocky?! It’s been months and you act like he never existed!” The firedog screamed, panted harshly through his nose. His lips pulled back, canines exposed as he gave the Shepard a condescending look. “You wouldn’t even be a father if it wasn’t for him. Whatever did he see in **_you_** is beyond me; a selfish pup who only wants to grow up so he can be seen as a grown up dog! He could’ve done so much better!”

 

Chase shook with rage as he let his anger consume him. “Like you?!” He demanded, getting in the others face. “You, the dog who couldn’t be a real male and take action? You, who pinned after him for what? Seven-eight months? That’s a long time to not do anything other than sigh and dream,” he voice lowered to a whisper. “Rocky wanted someone who could take charge. Not dream and wonder if he should do something. **_I_** took action and Rocky—“

 

He didn’t get to finish because the other pounced on him with a roar. The two were tangled together as they fought viciously. Everything around them was a blur as they sparred. The others were quick to take action. Zuma and Rubble went to pull them apart as Skye went to get Ryder.

 

“I hate you! Rocky ran away because of **_you_** , you bastard!” Marshall screamed as Zuma held him down. A tough feat since the Dalmatian was a head taller and more built than the other, but the lab had him under control. Blood and saliva splattered everywhere as the Dalmatian cursed his leaders name.

 

Blood dripped down from a cut in Chase’s forehead as Rubble helped him up. Panting, he regarded the thrashing dog with cold eyes as Marshall continued to rave.

 

“He left because you just couldn’t be loyal! You had him! You actually had him! But that wasn’t enough for you, was it? Selfish pup! No, you had to have Skye too! Now he’s gone…he’s gone, he’s gone, he’s…” Sobbing filled the room as the fight finally left Marshall. He curled into himself as much as he could as he cried.

 

The lab got off of Marshall and the other curled completely into himself. He didn’t know what to do with a sobbing Marshall, so the lab just moved out the way so he could cry in peace. Skye finally returned with Ryder, and he went to work checking on Chase’s wounds. After a minute of probing, the Shepard’s insistent that he was fine and his squirming, the human finally deemed his fit and left him to tend to the still sobbing Dalmatian.

 

Chase felt his hackles rise as he glared at the sorry excuse of a dog. Just crying in front of everyone, unashamed at how pathetic he looked? What a disgusting display. He heard a cough close behind him. Turning, he saw that the cockapoo was standing behind him. She had a disapproving scowl on her face as she glowered unimpressed at the police dog. Chase felt his irritation leave him at the sight of her glare.

 

“Do you feel proud of yourself?” She asked, raising a lone eyebrow. Skye watched as the Shepard lower his head slightly. “You know you shouldn’t egg Marshall on like that, Chase. Rocky is a very sensitive subject for him…For **_all_** of us.”

 

He wanted to tell her it was all Marshall’s fault to begin with. The Dalmatian was practically begging for Chase to strike back with venom. But Skye’s chastising made his self-satisfaction seem wrong–tainted in some way.  Curling his tail around his haunches, the German Shepard looked bereft as Skye continued to scold him.

 

After a minute, Skye grew silent, her eyes cast on Chase in a searching gaze. She sighed, her face indicating that she couldn’t find what she had been looking for. “You’ve ruined our Pup Pup Boogey contest,” She huffed, turning away from the male. “I think you should to your doghouse now. You’ve done enough tonight.”

 

“But…Skye–” Chase went to reach for her, but stopped when she glared over shoulder before walking over to the others. He didn’t give the others a second glance as he headed out to his doghouse.

 

He wanted Skye to see his side of things. She’s done nothing but criticize him and not even give the male a chance to explain. If she could only see that this wasn’t his fault…

 

Sighing, Chase went into his doghouse, placing his head on top of his crossed forearms. This hadn’t been what he wanted. This wasn’t how it was suppose to be.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two, but before you read, another note! Hopefully smaller than last chapters lol. So I introduced the Chase/Rocky pups and this chapter will include more OC's. So, I made refs using a base by renmari on DA. You'll hopefully get a good idea how each one looks like. The link is below named "pup refs". 1st gen, beside Britt and Brinna have no relation with any of the PAW Patrol gang. They're purebred cockers and Sky's half sister and brother.

[pup refs](http://sta.sh/05t9c9ffnix)

 

Chapter Two

 

_“Attention passengers, this is Captain Mere here. We are approaching our final destination, Adventure Bay. As we prepare to dock, please make sure that all personal belongings are on your person. If you think something is missing, please find the nearest crewmember and report it. Please do not throw trash or other harmful articles into the sea. We must help preserve the natural beauty of the ocean. Once again, we are approaching Adventure Bay. Thank you for riding the S.S. Sea Winds.”_

 

People began to depart from the S.S Sea Winds after it docked. Tourists took pictures and pulled out maps as regulars made it to their cars and drove away.  It wasn’t until only the last of the lingering crewmembers remained that a dog poked its head out cautiously before quickly ran off the ferry and onto the dock. Three young puppies, no older than 23 weeks old, quickly followed them. The puppies yipped excitedly, probably because this was their first time away from home, crowding around the dogs legs in nervous excitement.

 

The dog gave them a quick smile, before around their surroundings. A few of the crew were giving them curious looks. They would most likely want to come up to them. People love to pet and coo at them. The dog narrowed his eyes wearily at them before leading the pups away to the town. Voices called out to them but the dog didn’t turn back as he guided them safely across the street and into Adventure Bay.

 

One of the pups, a pure white male with grey and black spots race ahead, howling in jubilation. A black and white male with scars on his cheek, ran ahead as well and the two made it as race. The other pup stayed with the dog, timid about their surroundings. The dog felt panic seep into his body and he grew frantic as the two began to leave his sight.

 

“Joey, Mel! Don’t run off!” The dog frantically called out and almost immediately the two pups came back looking dejected.

 

“We’re Sorry Ma,” The male, Joey whispered, nuzzling the dogs paw. Mel joined him, his head resting on the other. “But we’ve been stuck in that boat for **_hours_**. We just wanted to play.“

 

The dog smiled, nosing the pups. “I know sweetheart. But Adventure Bay is a big place and I don’t want to you guys getting lost, or worse.” He licked Joey’s ear. “How about we go to the park for a little while? Then we can go see some of my old friends.”

 

Joey and Mel nodded, their smiles brightening the once dark mood. The family walked to the park in silence, ignoring the people who stared and mumbled. Despite being the middle of autumn, the weather was warm and although the sky was somewhat cloudy, it didn’t seem that rain would fall today.

 

When they finally made it to the park, the two pups broke off from the group, being mindful to stay in their guardian’s sight. He watched them play for a while, before turning to the third pup. She was grey with big black splotches and a black tipped tail. Her eyes were a baby blue and she stayed closed to him, pressing herself against his side. The dog gave her a sweet smile.

 

“Splotch?” The girl looked up at him, curiosity shining in her eyes. “Why don’t you go play with the others, sweetie?” He asked, tilting his head to where the others were romping. “I’ll be right here, watching you.”

 

Splotch gazed up him for a long time, before she started to slowly move away. Out of the three, she was the most skittish of the bunch.  The most shy of the omega’s offspring. He liked that she was more hesitant than her brothers, but the dog feared that it held her back in a way. Maybe living here in Adventure Bay would get her more out of her shell.

 

Looking back to make he was indeed watching, the grey spotted pup moved towards her siblings, who were still busy roughhousing. They were happy to see her and knowing that their sister didn’t like to play rough, they decided to play a new game. Mel suggested they play hide and seek and Joey was chosen to be the seeker.

 

The two ran off, again mindful of their guardian’s wishes to stay within sight. Mel split from his sister and hid in a nearby rock formation. Now alone, Splotch panicked. She knew she had to find a place to hide, but she didn’t want to be alone in a strange place.

 

A whimper began to bubble from her chest as she ran around in the park. She didn’t want to run back to the dog. Her brothers would think she was a big baby. But she didn’t want to be alone anymore either. After some time, she came across a bush with yellow flowers budding. With out a second thought, she jumped inside it, eyes peeking out.

 

She was sure her brother would find her first. She was never good at playing hide and go seek and was always the first to be spotted. Hoping she wouldn’t be found too quickly, Splotch lay down and waited for Joey to find her.

 

It wasn’t Splotch who Joey had found first, but their brother Mel. Mel’s nose had been blocked by dust and dirt and he sneezed, so violently that his body even moved a bit. It was when he sneezed that this lower body became exposed and Joey was just passing by when that happened. Joey thought it would be funny if he bit his brothers white tail, so he did and the two began to wrestle.

 

The two got so into the game that not only they forgot about their game, but also more importantly, they forgot all about their sister who was still waiting to be found. Splotch meanwhile, couldn’t believe it was taking Joey so long to find her. He was usually so quick to find her that this change of pace was fairly pleasant.

 

A sense of giddiness overcame her. With new zeal, she hid herself deeper into the bush. She might just win a game. Her brothers would be so impressed with her. It's a shame that that's not what happened.

 

The two pups continued to spar, though it became more like a game than anything serious, when it began to rain. It seemed that the clouds had gathered and became more of problem than anyone realized. Pushing Joey off of him, the white and spotted mixed ran for cover, ducking under a park bench. His darker colored brother followed him and the two huddled close together to keep warm under the cool shower. As time passed, the light rain soon became a full out storm and the two males were quick to run to their mother, who had found a dry place in the form of a bistro’s umbrella.

 

Splotch was caught under the torrent of water. Her hiding place turned out not to be a horrible spot to wait out the rain, with the water seeping through the leaves and the dirt becoming thick mud. She shivered, shifting her paws as they sunk in the mud. Whimpering, she hesitantly peeked her head out to find her family. Where could they be and why haven’t her brothers found her yet?

 

A sudden clap of thunder vibrated through the sky, scaring the timid pup. Yelping, the young pup ran out into the storm, tears blurring her vision as she ran to an unknown destination. Lighting flashed and Splotch skidded to a stop as it lit up the sky while another booming clap of thunder hurt her ears. Frightened, she cried as she let out a pitiful howl for her mother, for anyone, to help her.

 

Sitting in the open rain, howling and shivering from the cold, she didn’t see a figure walk up behind her. In mid howl, soft hands gently scooped her up. Panicking, Splotch tried to wiggle free, yowling in fear. But the person calmly held her close to their chest, the sound of their beating heart slowly calming the pup down.

 

Blinking up, Splotch came face to face with a pair of kind blue eyes. A hand ran itself through her fur and she sniffed, snuggling into the human’s chest.

 

“Hey now, its okay,” a kind voice cooed, the hand softly petting her head. “I got you. Why are you crying, sweetie?”

 

Splotch remembered her mother always telling her to never come into contact with humans. Some were nice, but those were few and far in between and the others were cruel and hurt animals on purpose. He made sure to instill it in their minds that not every outreached hand or paw were friendly. But all alone, in the pouring rain with thunder booming all around, she gratefully welcomed the kindness this human showed her.

 

Hiccupping, Splotch shuddered as the cold seeped through her fur. “Mommy…I-I don’t know where my mommy is.” She cried harder and the human wrapped her arms around the tiny body.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you find your mommy. But first, let’s get you out of this rain and into a nice, warm bath. You must be freezing.”

 

She was shifted to one arm as the other picked up a pink umbrella from the ground. As the human began walking away, Splotch noticed that she was covered in a hot pink raincoat. They walked in silence for a few minutes, until they were in front of a building with a picture of a dog and cat on top of it. As the human opened the doors, she looked down and asked the pup if she had a name.

 

“M-my name’s Splotch.” Came the timid whispered.

 

“Well Splotch, my name is Katie,” she gave the pup a sweet smile. “And please, don’t be scared. You’re safe now.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who have read and Kudo's this: Thank you so much! You guys are awesome and deserve cookies and puppies and kittens. Sadly, I can only you guys a new chapter. 
> 
> Sorry this chapter took so long. I had to stop for the quarter b/c of school, but during my break I forgot where I was and by the time I did, I had to back to school. I'm back in school, but I managed to finish this chapter and get through the next. Hopefully during winter break I can make this story move forward.
> 
> Enjoy.

Chapter Four

 

 

 

Marshall remembered a time when he had another body pressed up against his like this.

 

It had begun to rain again as evening drew, but this storm was harsher than it was earlier that day. The base was filled with dogs, with the exception of Ryder, Zuma, Chase and Sky who were busy patrolling and making sure there wouldn’t be a flood. The power was threatening to go out every few moments, before flickering back to life. Sky’s relations and friend had made it the Lookout just in time, or else they would’ve been stuck somewhere with no way to get them.

 

The purebred pups and their guard pup —if you could call him that—were in their guest room, sound asleep. Lil Sky and Trooper might be was them as well, although the little boy didn’t like it. He would’ve been happier, Marshall saw, being with Splotch. The poor pup had been so scared at the booming thunder, she cried and cringed and ran around the Lookout like crazy for hours until she finally tired herself out.

 

Looking down at his temporary charge, the Dalmatian gave the little pup a comforting nuzzle and a cheek lick. Bitter memories came forth in his mind as he thought of the time when Rocky was sick. It almost felt like yesterday, that he pressed close to the shivering body of the ill mixed as he slept by his side. He had worried that the other would never make it through each night.

 

Blue eyes glazed over as Marshall recalled one day in particular.

 

* * *

**_°°°Flashback°°°_ **

****

_That had been a good one. Rocky was nowhere near fully recovered, but he defiantly was looking much better than he did almost a month ago. He almost looked like his old self._

_Marshall fetched the water bowl on the other side of the room and placed it in front of the sick dog. He hadn’t left the other’s side since he fell ill. Although he was told not to, Marshall took it upon himself to stay by Rocky’s side._

_While everyone was worried about the pups and their health, he was worried about the omega’s. The firedog loved the pups; they were a part of Rocky and were too cute to really hate. But he kept vigil over the ill canine, not leaving the room unless to alert Ryder about something._

_He mostly spent his time sleeping close by, getting food, water and medicine together for the other to take. He rarely ever left the room anymore. The Dalmatian knew from talking to Ryder and Chase that Skye had returned home, but he refused to leave the mixed long enough to see her. The police dog had told him that she and Katie were nursing and caring for the pups and Marshall knew Rocky would be eternally grateful to her for it._

_Nudging the grey omega awake, the firedog smiled when hazel eyes slowly opened. Though bleary and dull with fatigue, he still thought they were as beautiful as ever. Smiling warmly, he nudged the bowl closer with his paw, being mindful not to splash its contents on Rocky’s fur._

_“Here. You must be dehydrated; you haven’t eaten or drank anything for awhile.” Marshall tried to hide his growing concern for his friend and secret crush._

_The other hadn’t had food or water for almost two days. The firedog could understand why he didn’t eat; the omega seemed to vomit whatever he consumed. But not drinking anything…that worried the Dalmatian._

_Rocky blinked back at him, either still half asleep or too weak to talk, Marshall didn’t know. He stared at him for a long moment, eyes unblinking, before he looked at the water bowl and sniffed it. The bigger male watched, in tensed silence, as Rocky sniffed the bowl, dread feeling him as he thought the other would just turn away like he did last time, only to breath in relief when the other began to slowly but surely, lap up a few sips of water._

_“Thhhhn-! Th-th-ank…y-y-uo-o.” Rocky croaked. He voice was hoarse from misuse, vomiting and pain filled screams.  It grated the others ears like nails against metal, but the Dalmatian didn’t show his discomfort, save from a twitch of his ears._

_“I’m happy you’re drinking. I was beginning to worry for a second.” Marshall relaxed, smiling widely._

_But Rocky seemed distracted; turning his head to the side and glaring at something the other couldn’t see. After awhile, he lifted his head and regarded the other with an anxious and crestfallen face._

_“M-my…p-ups? Wh-where–” The mixed let out a harsh cough, his sides quivering as he wheezed. “I…w-an-want…p-puppppsss.”_

_Marshall bent down to lick the others fevered head tenderly. Not soon after Rocky gave birth, he became very ill; too ill to care for his newborns. They stayed with Katie until Skye returned and although she had not children of her own, she took on the responsibility of caring for them. Everyone was advised to not bring them to Rocky until he was completely better._

_But the firedog could see that the separation was making the mixed breed worse. Although their time was short, it didn’t take long for the bond between mother and pup to set in. Rocky was taking the parting terribly. Marshall frowned, troubled._

_Rocky seemed to be getting worse, not better. And even though he had his good days, those were becoming few and far in-between. It worried everyone, but Marshall seemed to think he was the only one who truly cared; Chase seemed to stop visiting as much as he use to._

_Below him, the omega was beginning to become distraught, begging for his pups again between wheezy breaths. He couldn’t stand to see Rocky suffer and promised to bring them soon. That seemed to calm the other down, for he fell silent save for the wheezing that escaped him. Giving the other a parting nuzzle, Marshall set off to find Chase and Skye._

_As he trotting down the halls, he ran into Ryder and told their human about Rocky’s condition and request to see his offspring. Ryder didn’t think the pups should see Rocky when he was still sick, but relented and said he would call Katie to see if she could come and see Rocky to assess him for herself._

_Marshall agreed, running in the direction where the boy told him where he saw the police dog last. The Dalmatian felt ecstatic a he raced towards the training field. He felt like he accomplished something; soon Rocky would see his pups and get better._

_All because of him._

_With boundless energy, he raced down the hill, passed their doghouses and into the meadow where the training field was. He saw the familiar figures of the GSD and designer dog and slowed down. Opening his mouth, Marshall was about to call out to them, but stopped. He watched, as Chase leaned forward and licked Skye’s muzzle. It wasn’t a friendly lick; it was slow as if the other was savoring it._

_He stared in horror, as Chase licked her cheek next and she giggled, moving away only to playfully nip his ear. Marshall watched their interaction with first horror, than disgust and finally anger. Growling, he nosily made his way over to the two. Both dogs jumped away from each other. Skye looked thoroughly embarrassed, but Chase looked cool albeit annoyed at the sight of the Dalmatian. As if he hadn’t been caught betraying Rocky._

_“Marshall! We though you were looking after Rocky. How is he? I hope he’s okay.” Skye said, sadness coloring her voice and eyes as she talked about the omega. Marshall blinked, appalled that she would care, yet would flirt with her friends mate._

_Does she even know about them? She_ had _been gone for a little over a year and came back a little after Rocky got sick. But surely Chase would’ve told Skye the pups were theirs; that they themselves were together in a relationship…right?_

_“Yeah Marshall._ **Why** _are you not with Rocky?” Chase demanded, his fur raised and eyes hostile. It was if he didn’t want the other to see them together._

 And for good reason _, he thought bitterly._

_The Dalmatian wanted to demand why the other was flirting with someone who wasn’t his mate. But he held his tongue, glancing at the cockapoo before addressing the Shepard with a cool voice. “Rocky wants to see the pups,” he said holding the others gaze. “He asked for them and I think it’ll do him some good.”_

_Skye looked at Marshall, confusion lighting her pinkish eyes. “The pups? Why? They’re not his pups.”_

_The Dalmatian reeled back, as if slapped. He stood there stunned, looking towards Chase for help but the other dog finally wouldn’t meet gaze. Anger and resentment bubbled inside the usually kind firedogs chest. How dare she claim the pups as hers!_

_“_ **Who told you that?!** _” Marshall turned on the female, eyes ablazed with anger and accusation. Skye flinched, eyes wide as her long time friend yelled at her. “Who would_ **dare** _gave you the right to those pups?  Rocky’s an omega, Sky! Those are_ **his pup** _s you’re caring for and he has a right to see them! So what crackpot told you–“_

_“That’s_ **enough** _Marshall.” Chase growled, voice low and commanding. He came between the two dogs, putting his body protectively in front of the cockapoo. Glaring brown meet fiery blue as the shepard replied in an icy tone. “I can’t risk the pups getting sick. Tell Rocky that as soon as he gets better, than he can see them. But for now, he can’t.”_

_Marshall felt his hackles raise and couldn’t conceal his anger as he replied. “Why not? Like I said, they’re his pups. He misses them and maybe seeing them for a little while could lift his spirits.”_

_“He’s not going to see them until he’s better. End of story.”_

_The underlying growl in the Shepard’s voice told Marshall that for Chase, the conversation was over. The firedog just watched in a mixture of anger and dismay as their leader lead Skye away. How could Chase be so uncaring? Rocky desperately wanted to see his children and his own mate refused. But why?_

_These questions spun around in his mind until finally, the Dalmatian turned and made his way back to the Lookout, shoulders slumped and tail limp in defeat. Marshall was dreading what he would say to Rocky. The mixed would be devastated and  it might lead to a relapse – or worse._

_He barely registered Zuma and Rubble’s concerns as he made his way to Rocky’s room. Peeking in, he saw that the other was fast asleep, the sound of his raspy breath echoing in the room. Although it was a little passed noon, fatigue suddenly gripped him as the male made his way to Rocky, laying down and curling his body next to him._

_As he drifted off, he felt the other move closer, seeking his warmth. It sent a shiver of happiness through him and Marshall held onto it as he fell asleep._

* * *

 

*°*°

 

After that day, Marshall’s hatred for Chase grew. It had stemmed from jealousy. The shepard had gotten the one thing the firedog really wanted most, without even trying. And then, just to spite him, he acted as if that wasn’t enough and went to look elsewhere for company.

 

It burned him up seeing the police dog and the pilot after that encounter. Skye seemed to be more weary around him and it drawn everyone’s attention and Chase made it up some lie. Marshall wanted to tell the truth; that he saw Chase cheat on Rocky with Skye and refused the omega the right to see his own young.

 

But he didn’t. He didn’t want Rocky to have to go through that with everyone knowing that while he was still sick. He might’ve gotten worse and even though Marshall wanted to see Chase suffer, he didn’t want to endanger the love of his life.

 

Sighing, the firedog shook the thoughts out of his head. It didn’t do to wallow in the past, or so he was told. He missed Rocky and wanted him back. If not as his mate than at least back home where he belonged.

 

His charge whimpered and Marshall instinctively pulled her closer to him. Where was Rocky now? Hopefully he was somewhere safe and not out in this weather. Placing his head next to the sleeping pup, Marshall yawned and drifted off to sleep.


	5. NEWS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New regarding all my stories

Hey guys.

A few months back my mac crashed and 90% of my written work both published and unpublished is completely gone. We tried to fix it but it was the files that were corrupted. Fortunately all the stories that are ongoing that I want to do are here already. Reused Heart and Little Blue Riding Hood will be worked on.

I had noticed that a few chapters of Reused Heart are out of order. I'm reworking the revised chapters and will post them in the right order once they're done.

Also, even though I think this won't happen, if you see any of my stories on any site and username than this one, please report it to me. They did not ask my permission to redistribute my work. Please don't harass them just message me a link to both the author and story(he's) so I can deal with it.

Thank you kindly for reading this. See you guys in a new chapter.


End file.
